Party at Pika's House
by PNEK MEKS
Summary: A very silly story about a very silly party. Guest stars from some of your favorite anime shows. And a few of my own characters. Tehehehe.
1. Chap 01

Hehehe!! I'm back with yet another ridiculous story that I probably will never finish. But who cares!!! This all about Pikachu and a stupid party she decided to throw one day.

Note- I do not own any of the Nintendo characters, tv characters, or other such game characters, mentioned in this story. Thank you.

LET THE STORY COMMENCE!!

Party At Pika's House

By: PNEK MEKS

Chapter One: The Idea Sparks

So, it was an average day in the RP world. People fighting, animals running loose, lost of screaming, talking, feasting, and of course a lot of drunks. Yeah, it was all find and well. Pikachu, for what ever reason, was bored and tired of sitting in the house alone. Well, yah, Mario was there, but ever since she had brought home that instant pancake maker, she hadn't seen him much. So, sitting in her chair, she began to think of something to do. Then it hit her! No really, it did hit her! Right in the head with such a blow she fell out of her chair. She sat up and picked up the obstruction that had smacked her.

"What's in the name of Bob,"

She said starring at the book that was titled, "Parties Soothe the Soul". She sat, and she thought, and she chucked the book back out the window and ran for the phone.

"That's what I need to brighten my day,"

She said dialing frantically.

"A Party!"

So she called all her friends up and told then each to bring their favorite dish. Hanging up the phone she cracked her knuckles and starred at the living room.

"Now to move the furniture."

With a flick of the wrist and the push of a button, the furniture was flipped under the floor.

"Man o' man am I glad I put that button in!"


	2. Chap 02

I'm back!!! Here's chapter ....TWO!!!!

Chapter 2: The Guests Arrive

NOw all Pika had to do was wait, and wait, and wait. She couldn't figure out why no one was showing up. Then she remembered,

"I forgot to tell everybody when the party is!"

She picked up the phone, called back all her friends, and told them when to come. As soon as she had hung up, the first guest had arrived.

"Oh goody!"

She ran to the door and opened it.

"Ah! Welcome! Come on in everybody!"

Pikachu began greeting her guests one by one as they piled in.

"Hey Sho! Sucker some depressed people lately? What is up Yoshi! How's things Toad? Hey, hey, hey!!! Check it out! Donkey Kong! Yo! Thanks for showing! Shoran! My main gryphon! Woof, woof to you too Ein! Ha ha ha!"

She was still greeting people when Link walked in with a basket on his head.

"Hey! I'm here! And ....well....I brought fish, a lot of fish...."

Pikachu smiled as best she could as she took the basket of fish. Everyone brought fish. Except for Donkey Kong and Sho. Donkey Kong brought bananas and Sho brought nothing. All the guests had finally arrived, the only dilemma was to make all this fish, edible.


	3. Chap 03

shifty glance And now I bring you....CHAPTER 3!!!!!!

Chapter 3: The Fantastic Fiddles of Fishy Feasts

Pikachu stomped off towards the kitchen, the tremendous weight of all the fish nearly crushing her to the floor. With a kick, the kitchen door flung open and the fish fell with a loud splash all over the floor. Mario hobbled over, a pancake half way down his throat.

"What's up hunny?"

"Ugh! Fish is up!"

"Fish?"

"Yes fish! Think you can cook a couple different dishes with all this?"

"Of course I can! I'm a born cook!

With that said, Pikachu left the kitchen to allow Mario to do what he did best.

Mario stood there swallowing down another pancake.

"Hmm...what to make? Soufflé? Casserole? Fish Fly Pie? Hmm?"

He thought and scratched his head. Then with a shrug of his shoulders said,

"Let's try them all. I have enough fish."

And, like no chief had done before, he was cooking like a maniac. Flipping fish pancakes, stirring fish stew, and cooking fish casserole. He even made fish ice cream, fish pie, fish brownies, and all sorts of other fantastically fishy foods! The, with a tip of his hat, he brought the delicate delights out to his wife's guests to enjoy.


	4. Chap 04

evil laugh CHAPTER 4!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHA!

Chapter 4: Link: The Garbage Disposal

Mario brought out the dishes and dinged a bell that just happened to be near by. With a bow he smiled.

"Come and get it!"

With that the guests ran over and uncovered the dishes and began tasting, and trying and pigging out. Unfortunately, after a few bites, no one could eat anymore. Seems most of them we're actually allergic to fish. Except Link, who was swallowing the desserts and entrees down by the mouth full. Pikachu was confused and walked over to Link.

"How in the world are you able to eat that much of this stuff?"

"Have you ever had to drink red potions? Or eat deku seeds when you were hungry?"

"Uh....no."

"Well, you wouldn't believe the things you'd eat if that was all you had for food."

And once again, Link dove back in as Pikachu went around and apologized to her guests for their tummy aches. Then quickly picked up the phone and ordered out. Within minutes, pizzas, fried chicken, and Chinese were all delivered to her door, and Link had just finished every last bite of the fishy treats. So it all worked out. That was, until it came time for the dancing part of the party.


	5. Chap 05

shifty glance CHAPTER 5!!!!

Chapter 5: And A Rat Dancing Just Isn't Cool

Pikachu moved over to the stereo system and whipped out a CD full of dance music. She began shaking her hips and spinning and smiled. Unfortunately, no one else seemed to want to join in. She blinked and stopped, walking over to see if she could get someone to dance with her,

"Hey, Donkey Kong. Come on! Let's dance!"

Donkey Kong shook his head no. So she tried someone else.

"How about you Zelda? Let's boogie!"

"I don't think so, see, I broke a nail and the doctor told me not to dance because that could aggravate it."

Pikachu was at a lost, no matter who she asked, no one wanted to dance. So she gave up and walked into the kitchen to see if Mario would come out and dance with her. The minute she did however, everyone was on the floor having a rip snorting good time. When she walked back in, they all sat down again. So she turned off the music and decided to whip out some party games.


	6. Chap 06

CHAPTER 6! Oh….and…..since I haven't done it in awhile.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the video game characters, anime characters, or TV show characters mentioned in this story. However, I do own everything else.

Chapter 6: The Twister Tango

Therefore, Pikachu pulled one of the oldest party games out of her closet, Twister. Laying the ridiculously large mat on the floor, (for this Twister had been designed specifically for a giant party of this type) she announced to her guests that the last one standing would win a fabulous prize. Everyone quickly ran and gathered round the bored as Navi took control of the spinner, due to her small stature. For, fairies just cannot play twister.

So, everyone gathered round and waited as Navi began shouting out body parts and colors. "LEFT HAND RED! RIGHT EARLOBE BLUE! FOR THE GUYS! PUT YOUR LEFT TESTICALE ON GREEN! AND GIRLS! RIGHT TIT ON YELLOW!" This game was getting a little weird, as some people simply dropped out do to the fact that they didn't have either or.

The game eventually came down to two people. Zelda, who currently had her right arm twisted over her left leg, and her left boob on purple, which she could had sworn was a brown 15 minutes ago, and of course, the all around champ, Donkey Kong. His right arm was in the most uncomfortable position, along with his right nut being on a yellow spot that might have been someone's urine. Navi spun the spinner and shouted out, "Right hand on…TURQUOISE!" There was only one turquoise spot on the board. In a matrix like move, both Zelda and Donkey Kong reached madly for the spot. Donkey Kong, unfortunately, slipped up, and landed face first on the board, while Zelda landed perfectly on the desired spot. The game was over, victory went to the Princess of Hyrule.


	7. Chap O7

CHAPTER 7!!!

Chapter 7: Awards and Drunks

So, it was now time to present the awards for that evening. Even though they hadn't been told there was a contest. First off, for winning the game of Twister, Zelda received a very lovely gift certificate good for one free saving of her choice. Link just sort of cringed when he saw it.

"I'm doomed!" he screamed and ran off as Zelda chassed after him.

The next awards went as follow.

Donkey Kong received a bushel of bananas for being the hairiest. Yoshi got a giant golden egg for being the most dinosaur like. Jigglypuff received a Microphone for being the best sleeper, as well as a set of colored markers for being the most creative. Kirby received beer. Why? Because if they hadn't given it to him he would have exploded. Many other prizes were also handed out. Samus received the reward for best metal suit. Fox got the best gun shooting award. The Pikmin, yes that's right, all of them, received the best matching costume award. There were many other awards, but I, the narrator, cannot remember them all.

Of course we all know what happens after people get a reward. They buy each other beers, and liquor of any type, which leads to drunkenness. So now the party was simple a bunch of drunk's. And it was some site let me tell you. You would have never guessed that was what Link had been hiding under his hat all this time, or that Donkey Kong's fur wasn't really that color. Wow, the things people will tell you when they get drunk. So it continued for a few hours, until he showed up.

REVIEW!!!!!!!


	8. Chap 08

Chapter 8: Him

So the drunken party was all fine and great. Then Falco came to the door, and he was simply pissed. At what? Because for some reason, he hadn't been invited. So he was pissed, pissed at the world, and he was drunk. Drunk and pissed is not a good mix inside a raving maniac who is half bird and wields a gun that seems to never run out of ammo. So he busted down the door and starred around the party. Whipping out his gun, he shot several, hmm, not several, more like quantum amounts of bullets through the air, that streaked across in red burning laser lights. Everyone, seeing as they were all wasted, watched the beautiful colors streak passed them in oo's and awe's. Pikachu was the only one who actually seemed scarred as Falco growled and came speeding towards her. She shrieked and tried to escape by ducking behind Donkey Kong, but the primate moved and she was helpless and vulnerable. Falco ran up; heaving in and out in an angry rage, fire burning around him. And then, he cried.

"Wasn't I good enough to come to your party?"

The tears trickled down his cheek and Pikachu felt really bad so she came up with a quick excuse.

"Actually, I did invite you. Your answering machine must be acting up."

This, though it seemed like a really bad lie at the time, worked. And the party went back to the happy hussle and bussle of drunks.


End file.
